


Saturday Mornings.

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BORED!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Saturday Mornings.

**Problem:**  Saturdays mornings without cases are misery ever since John stopped taking the shift at Barts. _[Solution:_  avoid John or stay in bed. _]_

 **Consequence:** Flatmate pads around wearing sweats slung low and his well-worn white t-shirt that fits like a second skin. John reaches inside his sweats and scratches his arse.  _[Alternative Actions Taken:_ Lick belly and risk John’s disapproval. Remove said shirt or repeat periodic table in head. Wank in anguish _.]_

 **Conclusion:** Saturday mornings without cases will remain miserable without intervention.  _[The Final Solution:_ Take John upstairs, rake long fingers across flat mate’s pert arse and fuck him into mattress. _]_

[](https://imgur.com/PlUJ1gt)


End file.
